


I Want Him to Notice Me

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeover, Nerd Harry Styles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the big boss of a music producing company in London.</p><p>Harry is his assistant.</p><p>Louis is in love with Harry, and Harry doesn't see it.</p><p>But, he doesn't know that Louis is actually only like 30, he just has some health problems.</p><p>After a few months of a makeover, Louis shows up as the new man, will Harry finally take notice in Louis? or has he already have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Him to Notice Me

**_Louis POV_ **

The way he looked was breathtaking. His hair slicked back showed off the big eyes behind those glasses. The sweater vest is the best thing on this one’s body. I don’t know why I’m so attracted to him, but I was always taught by my parents to love people for who they are and not by how they look.

You’re probably wondering who I am, and who I am talking about.

My name is Louis Tomlinson, but in this world, I’m Jonny Tomlinson (don’t ask) and I’m the owner of Tomlinson Records. I founded the company after I dropped out of college, it wasn’t that I didn’t want to continue with my studies, my mother was stricken with an illness and I couldn’t stay. She passed away a few months after and then with the money she left me I opened up this shop.

When people first see me they think that I am some older guy, when in fact I’m actually 30 years old. I just sort of let myself go and I got something or I don’t even know. And like it made my body hair grow more, and there is no way for it to be fixed, yet.

So, back to the guy, his name is Harry. I don’t remember what first attracted me to him, but he’s the only person that I want. I don’t want anyone else, just him.

Did I happen to mention that Harry is creeped out by me? Well, he is. I don’t know why, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that he sort of always catches me staring at him…

Anyways, it’s not my fault that he decides to look up whenever I am looking at him. I just want him to notice me. I think I may know the right thing to do; I need to change my image.

I was talking to someone a few weeks ago about getting some make over thing done, but it would take a few months, so I need to take that time off. It’s not like I’m not allowed to, I do own this place. I’ll just let Harry know about my plans.

I press the intercom button, “Mr. Tomlinson, what can I do for you?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name? Now, let’s try that again.”

“Sorry sir. Louis, what can I do for you?” He was the only one who could call me Louis, everyone else had to call me Jonny. It wasn’t my idea, my mom always told me that I needed a different name or summat; I never understood it, but what my mom said went.

“Yes, I need to take a few months off.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes everything is fine, I just need a simple medical procedure done. I need at least three months to get back on my feet.”

“Okay, so you want me to inform all of your clients and everything?”

“Of course, thank you!”

“No problem, is there anything else you need?”

“Yes, would you get me a tea and you can get what you want as well.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in 20 minutes,”

“See you then,” I turned it off and I put my feet up. After about 10 minutes or so I remembered that I needed to call my friend.

I dial the familiar number and after two rings someone answered.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, Ben, it’s me Louis. I need a favor.”

I told him what I wanted to be done and he was really excited. He went over the precautions and that I couldn’t go in the sun for about a month after the procedure. As well that I need to try to lose the tummy. I had looked down when he said that and I noticed that I really did need to lose it.

“Oh and one more thing, Lou…who are you doing this for?”

“Wait, what makes you think…”

“I know you Lou, for about 10 years, and you wouldn’t be doing this if there wasn’t someone involved.”

“Fine you caught me. I just want him to notice me, I don’t want to look like this anymore, I want to be back to looking like I should.”

“You got it bad, and no worries, I’ll make you look irresistible,” Just he said that, Harry walked in and I motioned for him to wait.

“Thank you, well I need to go. Bye.”

Harry handed me my tea and I looked up, “So, what did you end up getting yourself?”

“Nothing, I thought you were joking.”

“I don’t joke, and I notice that you barely eat. So, go and get some food.”

“No, it’s fine honestly.”

“Then you leave me no choice,” I get out of my chair and grab my jacket, “I’m taking you out to eat whether you like it or not.”

“Louis, you don’t have to.”

“I insist, now come on.”

We walked out of the office with him following close behind me, I kept glancing back and I noticed him a little nervous.

We got into the elevator, “Thank you.”

“For what?” I asked cocking my eyebrow in confusion.

“For being the only one who notices. I’ve never had someone who cared about me.”

“You don’t need to thank me; I just want to make sure that you’re not going to get sick. So, what would you like?”

“Umm…I don’t know.”

“I have the perfect place to go.”

We got out of the elevator and I started on our journey to a familiar diner. I walk in and I hear someone shout my name.

“LOUIS!” The same person crashes into me and proceeds to give me a bone crushing hug.

“Stephanie, calm down…I saw you last week.” She pulls away and kisses my cheek.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t be excited for my big brother to come into my diner,” She says and she notices Harry behind me, “Oh, who’s this?”

“This is Harry, my secretary; he was in need for some food.”

“Hello Harry, I’m Stephanie, this idiot’s little sister.”

“Don’t be spreading lies…and I would have hit you but mom always told me not to hit a girl.” She sticks her tongue out and I grab it.

I hear a loud laugh and I let go of her tongue. I turn to see that Harry was laughing hysterically and it was the first time in a long while that I actually heard him laugh. It put a huge smile to my face.

“Alright, enough with the laughs…let’s get you guys some food.”

I lead Harry to a booth and Steph places down some menus.

“Order anything, it doesn’t matter.”

Harry had looked up and nodded.

We ended up ordering more food than humanly possible, but we ate it all. We talked about everything, but when his home life came up he stiffened up.

I place my hand on his and he freezes, “Harry, just because I am your boss doesn’t mean I won’t listen. I’ll always be here to listen; even if it’s not right now, but another day. Trust me and I’ll sit back and just listen.”

I didn’t stop looking at him and I noticed he was crying a bit. I moved my hand and grabbed a tissue. I wiped away his tears and he smiled again.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, now why don’t you take the rest of the day off. I’ll just have the fill in do all your dirty work. Alright?”

“Okay, thank you again.”

I get up and before I completely leave him, I place my hand on his shoulder, “I’m serious, if you need anything, don’t ever hesitate to ask me. I will always be here for you, and not just as your boss, but as a friend.”

He looks up to me and just nods his head. I walk away and then I realize, “Harry, I’ll see you in four months.”

I walked back to the office and I felt so much better about myself after being there for someone that I truly care about. I get to the replacement secretary and let her know about Harry having the rest of the day off. I told her to let everyone know about my time off and that my second in command team will take care of the clients.

The rest of the day was so hectic, call after call of clients wanting to know what was going on. I only told them that I was having minor surgery and then they understood.

It was finally the end of the day and I couldn’t be happier because tomorrow I get start with my transformation that will take a complete 10 days and then the rest of the time I will need to rest.

Once I get home, I get myself mentally and physically ready for tomorrow. I really can’t wait.

 

**

 

**_Day 1_ **

I woke up completely refreshed and excited for today. I get ready and I was out the door by 10am. I got to the place that I was needed and I had the biggest smile on my face.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman had asked when I walked up to the desk.

“Yes, I’m Louis Tomlinson here to see Ben.”

“Oh yes, he will be seeing you now, down the hall on the right.”

“Thank you.”

I walked down the hall and I opened to door.

Ben went over the precautions once again and told me the first thing he wanted to do was to work on my nose and chin. They were too big, so he wanted to size them down.

 

**_Day 2_ **

“How’s your nose and chin?” Ben asked me as I sat down in the chair. Today was the body hair removal.

“A bit sore and every time I sneeze it hurts.”

“Well that will be normal since it’s only been a day. No excessive bleeding?”

“It stopped bleeding this morning.”

“Good, good. Now, after today you cannot go into the direct sun for the three months.”

“But, I will still be able to go to the gym right?”

“I think that it would be better for you to do some workout routines at your house. With the hair removal your skin will look blotchy and extremely dry, but under no circumstances do you put lotion or anything on the skin.”

“Alright, I like my house anyways. And okay, what would happen if I do?”

“Well the chemicals in the lotions and such can give you an allergic reaction and then we would have to stop with the other treatments.”

“Oh okay I will definitely not be putting anything on my skin.”

“Alright, so are you ready?” I stripped myself from the clothes and left me in my boxers and wife beater. Ben put on his gloves and masks and went to work.

It felt funny getting the hair removed and I know Ben said that it won’t get rid of it for good; it will just minimize it when it starts to grow back.

**_Days 3-7_ **

Through these days my nose and chin was healed. The hair removal was successful and I look so different. And working out has made my tummy go away to where it’s slightly still pudgy.

**_Days 7-10_ **

These days were just checkups to make sure that everything was going right and that everything was healing properly.

And I was finally a new man.

I went home on the 10th day and didn’t do anything but stripped myself of my clothes to look at the new person that I have become. I couldn’t believe my eyes, I was fucking hot. Shoot if I was more conceited with myself I would have literally wanked to just looking at myself. But, who actually does that shit, it’s really disgusting fantasizing about yourself, fantasize about someone else.

Like for example, Harry Styles, now that’s something to fantasize about. I felt my dick twitch and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to get it down. I moved away from the mirror and walked over to my bed. I lied down and wrapped my hand around my dick.

I started to wank off to the pictures of Harry running through my head and in a few more pumps I was shooting my load all over my chest.

 

**

 

In the next few months it was nonstop getting healthier and getting everything together. I wanted to have everyone shocked when I walked in with my new look. I even have gotten some looks when I was walking down town, in the rain by the way, and some whistles. If only they knew that I only have eyes for the one and only, Harry.

Tomorrow I was finally going back to work, and I had some things to show off, as well as all the tattoos I got a long while ago. You couldn't see them though because of the hair, it covered it all up. It would be a real shock to everyone who is able to see my new self.

 

**

 

I woke up on the day I would be getting back well rested and ready to show off all this hotness. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, hey if I got the ass I might as well show it off and a blue button up. I rolled up the sleeves to have my tattoos on full display. I then went into the bathroom and styled my hair to the right in a messy but neat style.

I slipped on my shoes before making my journey to work.

I reached the building for work and I stepped out. No one was out in the parking lot as I walked inside. I watched as everyone stopped what they were doing as I passed them, jaws dropping to the floor and coffee spilt because they couldn’t believe what I looked like.

“Hello, how may—Mr. Tomlinson?!” Harry looked up with his eyes widening as he looked me up and down.

“Hello, Harry.”

“Huh? What? I don’t understand.”

“This is who I really am, with a little bit of help. I sort of had this condition that made me grow the excessive hair and well I got it removed.”

“You look, like…umm excuse me for saying this, but fucking hot,” Harry spoke as his face went red and so did mine.

“Its fine, I sort of got all those comments just coming into the building,” I laughed, “So, what did I miss these past few months?”

“Nothing really, but you did lose a client.”

“What? Who?”

“Zayn Malik, Sir…he went to the label that is run by Liam Payne and Niall Horan. He’s sort of dating Liam or Niall or both, I don’t know. But, I walked in one morning and he was waiting for me. He told me and ripped up the contract in my face, then stormed off.” I was fuming mad, he knows that I still have an electronic copy of the contract and that has to wait until at least three years on my label before he can go somewhere else. It looks like I will be making some calls.

“Alright, get me the number for the company. He went against the contract, and I still have an electronic copy so he’s technically still under the contract. "How long ago did he leave?”

“Just last week, sir.”

“And will you quit it with the sir, it makes me feel old. And get me the number and contact my lawyer, he’s not getting away from me that easily.”

“Will do, Louis.”

I walked into the office and I sat down. I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned.

I looked up just in time for Harry to walk into my office, he handed me the number, and said, “I contacted your lawyer and told me to tell you that Zayn went against the contract. Liam and Niall are looking to getting sued because they know about the guidelines of a contract.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“No problem,” Harry was still standing there and I wonder why.

“Anything else?” I looked up to him and saw that he was pulling at his collar.

“Erm, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me Saturday?”

“Sure, I would love to. Pick you up at 7?”

“Oh yes, I’ll just text you my address. I will be going now.”

“Alright.”

As soon as he left a big smile appeared on my face and I looked up to see Harry dancing weirdly in the hallway so I called out, “Nice moves you got there!” I winked and he sort of scrambled away.

I looked at the number and I dialed it, “Hello, Liam Payne how may I help you?”

“Oh yes, this is Louis Tomlinson. I have called to inform you that your client, Zayn Malik is still under my contract.”

“Oh, he told me that he ripped it up.”

“He did, but I have an electronic copy of it and it says that he needs to stay under my label for three years before he can go sign onto another label. So, you will be hearing from my lawyer. Have a good day sir.” I hung up the phone before he was able to say anything different.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and I got calls back from my lawyer telling me about the court date. I even got a call back from Liam Payne, and I ignored it because he’s calling to negotiate with me to back off with the lawyer. But, I am not budging. He should have known everything.

Everyday Harry would come into my office and just stand there awkwardly. Then every time I would get up and kiss his cheek. He would turn crimson and smile brightly to show off his dimples before he would go off to answer the phones.

It was finally Saturday and I couldn’t wait for tonight for the date. I had gotten Harry’s text last night about where he lived and it turned into a two hour conversation about nothing. It was really nice to talk about him. Tonight I was going to ask him about his family life, but I’m not going to pressure him into doing something that he doesn’t want to do.

I showered and got dressed; I was out the door on my way to pick up Harry. I followed the directions that he gave me and I pulled up to a little house.

I got out of my car and I walked to his door. I knocked on it and waited for an answer.

After a few minutes the door opens and I was shocked at who I was looking at.

“Ha—Harry?” In front of me was Harry with no glasses, unruly curls and no dress pants, but in skin tight black jeans. If we didn’t have reservations I would have pulled him inside his house and had my way with him or vice versa.

“Hey, Lou."

“Wow, you look fucking hot.”

“Thank you and so do you,” He kisses my cheek and walks to my car, leaving me confused as to what just happened.

We reached the restaurant and before we went in, Harry pulled me up against him.

He leans down to my ear, “Wait until after dinner,” He kisses me softly on my lips and I smiled into his lips.

“Let’s save this until after, let’s go eat,” I said as I pulled him inside.

We spent the first hour eating and talking about the court case with the other label. I was aching to talk to him about his home life, but I didn’t want to force him. We were finished with our meals and we were waiting for our dessert, death by chocolate cake.

“Harry, I wanted to ask you something…but first will you be my boyfriend?” I asked as I grabbed his hand. He instantly perked up.

“Yes, I would love too,” He leans over and captures my lips with his, “Now what did you want to ask me?”

“A few months ago when I asked you about your home life, I’m not pressuring you in anything, I’m just curious. I really do care about you.”

He takes his hand away from mine, “Well, my mum died when I was five years old and my father didn’t really care about me. I still remember the day he dropped me off on the doorstep to my mum’s parents. He rang the doorbell and sped off in a different direction. My grandparents opened the door and asked what happened. I simply answered, “Daddy left me.” And I lived with them all my life; they were more like my parents, even though I never knew my mother. They were there to kiss my cuts and bruises, to comfort me when I had my first heartbreak. They didn’t even care that I was gay, they encouraged that I didn’t hide a lot of things from them. And now my grandfather is really sick and I don’t want to lose him.”  A tear escaped from his eye and I got up and I motioned for Harry to move his chair out a bit. I sat down on his lap and I brushed away the tears.

“I’m sorry Harry, I know it’s hard but everything will be okay. You will always have me, even if this doesn’t work out, you will always have me.” I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around him. He then in return wrapped his arms around me and tightened the grip.

After a few minutes our server set down our desserts, not before asking if everything was alright. We told her everything was fine and thanks for caring. She said no problem and told us to enjoy.

I was about to get up when Harry tightened his grip more, “No, stay.”

So, the rest of the date I spent it on his lap and we shared the cake. I fed Harry since he kept his arms around me and didn’t want to let go. And we may have kissed a bit.

We got to the car and Harry pressed me against it. He attached his lips to mine and it turned into a snog in a matter of seconds. After a few minutes he detached his lips and I walked around to the driver’s seat. I started the car and went into the direction of Harry’s house. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Harry looking right at me.

“Can I help you?”

“Nope, I just love the view.” My cheeks reddened and my grip on the steering wheel became tighter.

We reached Harry’s house and we both quickly got out of the car. Harry opened up his door and he slipped off his shoes. He went into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

“So, what movie would you want to watch?” He asked as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I am with you.” I kissed his lips lightly before we both went into the living room. I went to the movie choices and picked out a movie. It was Pitch Perfect, it was a different movie to watch and I wasn’t really in the mood to watch romance or to cry.

Half way through the movie we moved to where Harry was laying down with his back against the arm rest and I was lying on top of him in between his legs. The movie was really good and the songs weren’t that bad.

We both laughed at the parts that were funny and just wanted to go into the movie when Becca ripped on Jesse.

We didn’t even see the ending of the movie because I had turned over and I was straddling Harry’s hips. We were in a deep snog and our hands were touching every part of our bodies. I broke the kiss and started to suck at Harry’s neck to make a love bite noticeable for all to see.

I re-attached my lips to Harry’s and our tongues instantly were fighting a battle that neither wanted to lose. After quite some time, I broke the kiss and I put my head onto Harry’s chest. I smiled as Harry kissed the top of my head. And that’s all I remember before I woke up still in the exact same position.

 

**

 

 _“No…No…don’t take him! Louis!”_ I woke up to Harry thrashing around in his sleep and it would have been alright if I wasn’t lying on top of him. He sort of threw me to the ground, and he was kicking and tears were flowing freely down his face.

I quickly got up and got on my knees in front of his face. I grabbed his face with my hands and I started to brush away his tears, “Harry, babe, calm down; I’m right here, no one took me. I’m still here,” I spoke to him soothingly and he moved his head almost like he was cuddling into my hands.

After a few more minutes his eyes finally opened, and he grabs me instantly under my arms. He places me on his body and just wraps his arms around me. He was still crying since I could feel the tears on my neck. I moved my head and I wiped away his tears once more.

“Bad dream?”

He just nodded his head, “In the dream…you were taken…and then my grandfather died…” I continued to look at him as he explained the whole dream to me and I didn’t say anything. I just folded my arms on his chest and laid my chin on my arms. And I would be there to wipe his tears when he needed.

“Harry I can assure you that no one took me because I am clearly right here. And your grandfather is still alive. Dreams are rarely true, unless you are some mutant and can see the future.” I really need to stop watching X-Men. We both laughed and it was something different.

“I don’t think I can see the future, because I would have told you about this…” He leans down awkwardly and kisses me as softly as possible. I smiled into the kiss and Harry breaks the kiss, “Thank you for listening.”

“No problem, it’s not like I was not going to listen to you that would be shitty of me since I am your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t had the best past with boys, they always hurt me.”

“Well, I won’t be hurting you anytime soon.”

We spent the rest of the day cuddling, exchanging kisses, and just enjoying the company of each other. It was really nice to be this close to someone so quickly.

 

**

**_Author POV_ **

 

Months would go by and the two of them would still be going strong. Even though that he was Harry’s boss, Louis didn’t care because it was his company in the first place. And that if anyone had a problem all they had to do was say something, but no one ever did because when they saw how they were around each other, there was nothing to complain about two boys being in love with each other.

At this time they have been together a total of 8 months and they have yet to give themselves to each other. They went as far as blow jobs, and rimming, basically all the shit that would lead to the sex part, it was just Harry wasn’t ready. Louis was okay with that because he even told Harry that he would wait until he was ready.

Even though there were times that he would be so horny that he wanted to fuck Harry to oblivion, but then he would just call Harry and they would get each other off like that. Louis is starting to go crazy because of the countless times he wakes up from an erotic dream and no one to help him get rid of it. One time he wanked three times just for it to go down, his body is holding so much sexual tension inside that when he becomes hard it’s really difficult to get rid of it. He’s tried everything, he’s even tried watching something to make him cry or laugh, it never works; not even a cold shower or ice down his pants. He just really needs to get pleasured so badly, but Harry isn’t ready and he hopes that his dick doesn’t fall off before he can get the chance to finally have Harry.

 

**

 

It would be until their one year anniversary that Harry and Louis would be completely ready. Harry took Louis out to a nice dinner and ended with the carnival. He wanted the night to be filled with different emotions. He wanted to cry, laugh and to experience things that he never would have imagined to feel.

Through the laughs and the giggles, Louis had no idea what was in store for him when he got to Harry’s place after that. Harry kept dropping some subtle hints but Louis wasn’t catching on and Harry was getting frustrated.

“Harry, will you win the big bear for me? Please?” He pouted his lip like a little five year old kid when in fact he was already pushing his thirties and Harry found that as the cutest thing ever. Harry turned to the game and it’s the ring toss thing. He knew how to get around it because when he was in high school.

He eyed the bottles and found the ones that aren’t fixed to where the ring would not go around it. He walks over to the booth and hands the guy the money. He was in turn handed five rings. Harry finds the bottles once again and he aims them, getting every single five of them around the bottle. The booth attendant was dumbfounded.

“If you can make five more, that big teddy bear will yours.”

“Bring it on,” Harry gave him more money and he indeed made the next five shots. The worker hands him the bear and hands it to Louis who looks at it like it was the most precious thing to ever be given to him. He takes the bear and it’s actually almost as big as he is. Harry looks on and chuckles how the bear makes Louis look smaller than he actually is. Their night at the carnival ended, but their night in general was far from over.

They reached Harry’s house and they were cuddling on Harry’s bed for a bit before Harry mumbles something under his breath.

“What is it?” Louis asks as he moves his head and props himself on his elbow.

“Make love to me, please,” Harry spoke to him with wide eyes, and Louis could only nod because the smile on his face was too big to form words around.

That night was filled with passion and love as they peeled each other’s clothes off. Louis trailed kisses all over Harry’s body and whispered sweet nothings into the timid air. Harry was on cloud nine when Louis wrapped his lips around his aching arousal and fisted the sheets because he didn’t know what to grab on.

Louis opened Harry up as slowly as possible, since it was his first time; he wanted to make it all about him. Even though Louis wanted to ravage him, he put that to the back of his head for another time.

Louis’ name would roll off Harry’s tongue when his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves in his entrance. Louis took that as he was ready and he put on the condom. Lubed himself up before lining himself up. He leaned up and kissed Harry as slowly as he could as he started to ease himself inside, finally being able to feel the tightness of Harry’s walls.

He was soon completely in and waited before he started to slowly pull out to thrust back in. The moans and grunts coming from Harry only made Louis quicker at his release. He never went any faster, Harry asked him to make love to him, so he did.

“Louis…faster…almost…” That’s when Louis completely lost it, he snapped his hips as fast as he could and no later Harry was releasing all over his chest, with Louis following as Harry clenched around his dick.

Louis pulled out and collapsed on top of Harry. The both of them were completely blissed out and it took them five minutes to be able to compose each other.

“Thank you, Louis.”

“No problem.”

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry wiped off his chest before he wrapped his arms around his one true love, Louis.

 

**

 

It wouldn’t be a few more years of countless sex, Harry and Louis both topping, before the question was popped.

It was a night full of bliss when Harry spoke up, “I know this isn’t the best way to ask a question like this but, Louis, will you marry me?”

Louis froze and looked up with a big smile. He attacked Harry with kisses all over his face before he mumbled, “Yes.”

And neither of them could be any happier.


End file.
